True Mate
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: Connor felt a pull towards Lucinda Tollerman but somehow her younger sister caught his eye too. What will he do when he finds out truths hid from him as he deals with a newcomer to town and the threat of another Tollerman interfering can their love survive .
1. Prolouge

Lucinda the daughter of one of the oldest families in Lupine Ridge. People knew the family, knew the tales. They forgot though that there was two daughters. The quiet one stayed in the shadows, kept out of the limelight. She watched from afar as Lucinda tricked Connor Slaughter into loving her. She loved him though truly.

She kept quiet held her feelings in spent her life hiding on her uncle's farm. Lucinda and Connor came around and she hid in the forest to avoid them til one day, Conner found her.

"So this is where you hide?,"

"Connor," the youngest sister gasped in surprise as she turned around from where she sat in the meadow.

"Arabelle right?," he asked all he received was a nod in return.

"You barely speak I've noticed, hid in the shadows,"

"Lu..Lucinda made it clear I'm beneath her I wasn't welcome in her shadow or yours,"

"She doesn't make the rules she isn't Alpha,"

"She is your mate I obey the Alpha and his mate," Arabelle replied bowing her head.

Connor looked at the girl in front of him and could tell underneath it all she was strong just beat down by those that claimed to love her.

"You obey me. For the first order I am giving you it is to look me in the eyes when I speak to you,"

"As you wish," obeying Arabelle looked up into Connor's eyes.

"Your family hates me, Lucinda and i mated and now they know she is pregnant," as Connor told her that he could see the heartbreak in her eyes.

"I took the fall told them I took her by force, a lie of course, but I did it to keep her alive,"

"I understand,"

"What I noticed though is that depsite everything they still favor her over you,"

"I am weak sir, they say I don't deserve acknowledgment cause Lucinda became the strong one with her strength and power,"

"Power?," Connor growled out.

"They must not have told you sir, my sister was born with the family line rare gift, she manipulates emotions, makes others do things for her, with her,"

"Are you telling me she used this gift on me," Connor demanded angrily.

"Yes sir, it was why I hid they said if I told you of it they would put me down like a dog, I hid ashamed especially considering...,"

"Considering what,"

"Nothing forgive me I mis-spoke," she answered numbly.

Connor stepped toward Arabelle and lifted her chin with two fingers and could not describe what he saw in her eyes.

"Leave town Arabelle, when your family is dead you may return,"

"You are not exiling me?,"

"No I'm protecting you for telling me the truth. I will have one of my boys drive you to the next town. Pack quickly he will be here in a hour," Connor said as he surprised Arabelle placing a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

She stood frozen for a minute Connorly Slaughter was letting her live, was helping her leave. She was more stunned by the kiss but smiled and ran to her uncle's home and up to her room.

Quickly she grabbed her bags and packed her clothes, books, shoes, and the one piece of jewellery she owned her wolf pendant her grandmother gave her.

She was free and she swore when the time was right she would come home and be by Connor's side. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

The first year was tough for Arabelle in a new town and away from the pack but every full moon she would go into the woods and run, but never alone.

Connor surprised her one full moon as she ran he grabbed her swinging her around in his arms.

"Connor," Arabelle whispered in shock as she placed her hands against his strong chest.

"Suprise, did you think I would leave you to fend for yourself. Your one of my pack,"

"But you should run with your mate,"

"What mate? Your family seperated us good thing they did too head cleared up month afterwards,"

"What about the child,"

"She died, as did the kid,"

"I'm sorry Connor,"

"For what belle, I want to know you. After my head cleared up I realized I had no real attraction to your sister, it was always you,"

"Connor," Arabelle went to move away from him praying he wasn't playing with her feelings.

"Stay, I mean it Arabelle. You do not posses her gift right?,"

"No,"

"Then what I feel for you is real," shyly looking up at Connor he smirked seeing her eyes finally full of light.

"Let's run," Connor growled as he let go of her giving her a head start.

Laughing Arabelle ran thinking she was ahead of him in their little game of cat and mouse that night but he got the upper hand catching her again pulling her tight against him.

Leaning down Connor kissed Arabelle softly so as to not scared her away.

"I will be back soon," Arabelle nodded afraid of her own voice.

"Say it,"

"I understand Connor you have alot to do for the pack,"

"You are my pack stay strong my mate you will come home to me soon," with one last kiss Connor left a smiling Arabelle standing in the forest by her new town.

Arabelle grew stronger with the years away. The third year in the town and Arabelle had joined a gym the year before. grew her muscles out just enough to be strong yet still look like a lady, and cut her hair to her shoulder, and dyed it black.

Every full moon since she left Connor joined her in the forest to run. They spoke got to know each other more and more, and shared plenty of kisses both agreeing to wait til she was returned home to mate.

It was the end of the final third year and she was driving back into Lupine Ridge during daylight. She stopped outside a a new diner that had just opened up, her diner.

She had a apartment above it and ran the place herself. After getting her belongings upstairs Belle, as she went by now, headed downstairs and began pre cooking for the new customers she was expecting.

"Lookie here boys new place," came the voice of a lower wolf as they entered her diner.

"Welcome take a seat be with you in a sec," she said as she finished up her precooking.

Turning around and grabbing a few menus from the shelf Belle turned to go to the table only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Connor?,"

"Arabelle? What are you doing here?,"

"I changed they can't recognize me if any of that line lives but I heard two days ago the Willis' slaughtered my folks,"

"Did they,"

"Yeah Joe told me as he came through town figured I would come home to you,"

"Good," Connor said standing up from the table.

Taking the menus from her hand he tossed them on the table for the boys and yanked Belle to him. Baring her neck to him he drug his nose along her skin taking in her scent too long was it between the time they spent together.

Without warning Belle gave a startled gasp as Connor bit down on her neck marking her.

"Mine," he growled.

"Always yours," Belle replied laying her hand on his cheek as she smiled up at him with love in her eyes.

"Boys this here is Arabelle, my mate, you are to protect her as you do me got it?,"

"Yes boss," came the replies.

"Good, now babygirl what you got for us," smirking Belle snatched the menus and headed behind the counter.

She was glad she had precooked, removing the slightly rare meat from the oven she slid it onto a plate and placed it on the counter along with a dish of potatoes and gravy.

"Come and get it boys," she said as she walked back to where Connor sat again.

He growled seeing her with his still fresh mark on her neck and yanked her to sit in his lap.

"Settle Connor, I know we rarely saw each other but eat first fun later,"

"I'd rather have you," Connor replied in her ear making her giggle.

"Through the door there takes you up to my..," she didnt even get to finish her sentence as Connor scooped her up in his arms and bounded off to go upstairs.

Making their way into her bedroom Connor tossed her on the bed and stalked his mate as he crawled up her waiting body. Ripping off his vest he tossed it aside not caring where it landed as Belle unbuttoned her shirt pulling it off teasing Conner with the fact she wore no bra.

Growling at the sight of his beautiful mate Connor slid his large warm hands down over her waist grabbing two handfuls of her pants as he did so yanking them off in one clean swipe.

"Anxious are we,"

"You have no idea," Connor replied as he stood quickly unbuttoning and yanking off his leather pants.

Belle's eyes flashed in pleasure as Connor got back on the bed burying his nose between her wet folds between her legs. Her back arched her fingers gripping the sheets tight Connor prepared her licking her, and sliding slowly three of his fingers into her moist heat.

He couldn't wait though and moved up taking her lips with his as he quickly slammed his dick into her. With a howl that made him happy they mated, hard and fast, as they were meant to do as wolves.

Connor laid exhausted afterwards with a armful of Belle. He had wore her out not stopping their mating for anything mutiple times as he filled her full of his seed. He knew now that she would bear his line and was proud of it.

Knock Knock

He growled at who could be interupting this time with his mate. Sliding Belle off him he snatched up his leather pants and stalked to the door.

"What,"

"So...sorry to interupt boss but the boys had trouble at Angel's,"

"With who?,"

"Some new kid in town,"

"Find out where he goes and who he is I will handle it in the morning,"

"As you wish boss," Zeke the wolf that the others had chosen to take the death plunge of giving Connor bad news fled down the stairs.

"Trouble love?,"

"New brat in town causing trouble, will deal with him,"

"I know you will," Belle growled in Connor's ear as she pressed her still naked body against him.

Smirking Connor turned yanking Belle up into his arms making sure they didnt waste the night as they continued to mate.

This is what they wanted but who knew what they could expect with not only her home but this new kid in their town as well. Trouble was just a foot away and Connor and Belle spent the night oblivious to it.


	3. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE THEMES IF YOU NOT OVER THE PROPER AGE LEAVE THIS STORY NOW OR IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE DONT READ OTHER THEN THAT ENJOY**

Connor and Belle parted in the morning after Connor kissed her goodbye deeply and passionatly. He had town business to attend to and he didnt want his mate involved so he asked her to stay and tend her diner.

She had agreed after all he had done for her it was the least she could do for him. She loved him even if he commanded it she would do anything for him out of love.

She tided up the mess of bills their boys left on her counter under her till it was sweet that they paid for their food afterall she had made Connor happy it was what they could do for her.

The diner filled up quickly for morning rush everyone wanting to try it for breakfast after hearing the boys brag about it at the bar last night she found out. She would have to reward them next she saw them for their hard work making sure her diner wasn't empty.

She cooked and served and kept busy, and even had a young pup ask her if they could work for her during the morning. She had told him she would send Connor his way when he came back not to be scared of him but respect him and show him your strength for being able to help his mate.

The young kid had shakily nodded and nibbled on his breakfast as she walked away to serve more people. Halfway through the morning their boys had came in and claimed a table near the back.

As she served them breakfast she patted the boys closest to her on the head and a smile for the help, along with extra rations, and a stern look of you dont pay this time.

Hearing the ding of her door Belle turned and froze in her steps. Standing in front of her was her uncle, John Tollerman.

"Arabelle,"

"Uncle," she nervously said.

"Beta is everything ok?,"

"Yes boys eat your breakfast," she said nodding and motioning for them to sit back down.

"What can I do for you Uncle John?,"

"Why did you come back?,"

"Parents dead, Lucinda dead I was free to return that was the terms my mate gave me,"

"Who?,"

"Connor Slaughter," as she said that the diner went dead silent.

"Connor was with Lucinda,"

"No, Lucinda was born with the Tollerman gift that came to a select few, she used it to make Connor love her, I told him the truth. In return he aided me and helped me leave town for awhile. I went the next town over lived a good life, became stronger, became worthy of Connor every full moon we ran together. You see uncle John after his head cleared from Lucinda's poison he claimed me and he is my Alpha, and my mate til I die,"

"As she is my mate," came Connor's voice from behind John.

"Love," Belle said nodding at her mate.

"Problem Tollerman?,"

"No Connor,"

"Good you see Arabelle here is the new Beta in town and everyone is to obey her like they do me she is my mate and second, any issues will be dealt with by me or my boys depending on it,"

"Understood," John replied nodding.

"Goodbye uncle John," Belle sarcastically said as he walked out.

"Imp," giggling Belle leaned up kissing her wolf.

"Breakfast?,"

"Yeah," Connor said as he let go of Belle and made his way to their boys table.

Once the diner was served and everyone was eating in peace Belle joined her pack at the back. Sitting in Connor's lap she nibbled on a piece of bacon as Connor discussed the new kid in town.

"Tollerman said he was his nephew, how true it is I don't know,"

"Maybe he is from Claire's side?,"

"I asked that he said his,"

"Let me near him I will get a scent read off him," Belle offered.

"No, I will not put you in danger,"

"Love I wont go near him for long get him here or to the bar and two seconds near him can tell you his blood line,"

"If you get hurt I swear Belle,"

"I wont Connor you and our boys will be there," Belle said looking deep in his eyes so he saw the truth.

Nodding Connor tightened his arm around her waist and slid another piece of bacon in her hands as he ate a piece too.

Belle stood at the till twenty minutes later as she saw the guests getting ready to leave.

"Wonderful place dear,"

"Thank you madam," Belle said with a smile on her face at how everyone loved her diner.

That morning Belle was stunned to see how full her till drawer was and noticed the young man who asked for a job still there.

Walking over she placed a hand on his shoulder and when his eyes met hers she motioned for him to follow her.

"Connor this young man asked me earlier if he could work here I said he had to clear it with you first cause your my mate,"

"Wise to do Belle, sit son," as the kid did so Connor pulled Belle onto his lap again.

"What's your name?,"

"Michel Tull,"

"Are you willing to be loyal and subservant to listen to and obey your beta?,"

"Yes Alpha,"

"I can smell the truth you speak son so I will allow you to work here but if you betray my mate it won't be pleasant,"

"I understand Alpha," Michael answered Connor respectfully.

"So then welcome to the business Michael why dont you start today I will pay you ten dollars a hour to start with washing up the breakfast dishes,"

"Yes beta,"

"Just Belle ok Micheal,"

"Ok I'll go start now," Michael replied heading into the kitchen.

"He seems like he will be good here,"

"Thank you Connor," Belle replied placing a kiss upon his lips.

The morning was slow some of the breakfast crowd came in for coffee when they werent working and Connor stayed there with the boys all day. Lunch had picked up as did dinner and Belle was so proud of her success so far.

Connor could tell it was making her happy just being able to do little things and not dealing with pack business. He had sent one of the boys back to the camp to clean up and make sure his trailer was good for when they came back to the camp tonight to run under that night's full moon.

After the dinner rush Belle locked up and set her alarm. Connor stood waiting few feet from her with her over night bag in his hand. Smiling she approached him and placing her hand in his smirked as he yanked her forward towards him again and kissed her deeply.

Pulling apart Connor wrapped the arm that didnt have the bag in the hand around her waist as they walked through the forest to go to the hills.

They took it slow having timed it so that they had at least a hour to get there. Connor took advantage of the extra time though and without warning slammed Belle against a tree and ripped her panties off from under the skirt she had worn that day and took her hard and fast against the tree. He couldn't get enough of her as he filled his mate full of his seed again and helped her down so that she could walk.

Belle was happy for once she leaned on Connor for strength as they continued walking not for long but long enough til her legs stopped feeling like jelly from them mating again.

Smirking belle could see Connor had another erection and smiling she stopped him and this time pushed him against a tree. Dropping to her knees Belle opened his leather pants again and began to torture him as she slowly took care of his problem.

Her teasing though only led to him pulling her off the ground bending her over and taking her from behind to fill her again, by this time they both knew she was likely to bear his child.

Finally they made it to the camp and the boys were all smiles as they saw their leaders show up.

"Tonight boys we run united, tonight we run with your new Beta," Connor annouced as the boys all howled their excitment.

Belle watched as they all stripped off their shirts and turned, as did Connor, and before he could say anything Belle had changed into her wolf form her black fur being the perfect match to his black fur.

Tonight was peaceful they ran as a pack and felt better then they ever had. Most knew it was cause they finally had a Alpha and a Beta, but only Connor and Belle knew it was cause they knew they were to expand their family some time soon. Nothing could ruin it, at least that's what they thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Connor was wary of the new kid he just didnt show it his mate didnt need the worries especially if she was carrying their child. He knew Tollerman was lying about the brat though but he wasn't going to him or the boy ruin anything.

Looking down at his mate asleep at his side he smiled seeing how she was wrapped around him just like he loved. Moving his left hand he slid it over her still flat stomach and hoped she was bearing a son, a legacy to live on for both of them, the next Alpha.

Belle laid stil but awake with her eyes closed, she could feel Connor's hand on her stomach and felt his hold on her tighten. It was the greatest decision her coming home she decided because it brought her to her mate.

Opening her eyes she smiled up at Connor who looked down into her eyes smirking before yanking her up to straddle his lap.

"Morning,"

"Morning love," Belle replied leaning forward kissing Connor as he wrapped his hand in her hair and deepened it.

"Mmm could get use to this," Belle giggled as she laid forward as Connor wrapped his arms behind her back.

"What's the deal with the kid love,"

"I don't know yet,"

"Did you still want me to scent him?,"

"Possibly let the boys find out what they can first,"

"Alright Connor," Belle said as she relaxed against him.

"Come on we got to head to the throne tent I have a surprise for you," Connor announced a hour later waking Belle back up.

"Alright love let me just get changed," Belle said as she climbed off Connor's lap.

Making her way over to her bag Belle opened it removing a pair of fringed bell bottom jeans, a black off the shoulder mid drift top, and a set of black lace bra and panties.

Dressing quickly she smirked as Connor wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You look tasty my mate,"

"I'm happy you approve love," Belle said turning within his arms kissing his lips deeply.

"Come," Connor said after breaking the kiss.

Taking her hand he led her from his trailer over to the throne tent. Upon entering she gasped in shock for sitting beside Connor's throne was a newly built throne made for her.

"Do you like it?,"

"I love it, thank you Connor, thank you boys," Belle said smiling around at their boys.

"Your welcome Arabelle," Connor replied as he guided her to her throne.

"If the boy wont come to us then we'll go take him,"

"Or I could just come to you,"

"Boy," Connor growled as Belle placed a hand upon his forearm to make sure he didnt prematurly attack.

"Before you kill me I know about Lucinda, about how you took her by force,"

"Watch your tone boy when you speak about that towards my mate," Belle growled at the kid.

"My mother was Lucinda Tollerman," as the kid revealed that Belle sat in shock at the fact the kid before her was her nephew.

"Impossible Lucinda died before she gave birth,"

"That's what Tollerman told you but she commited suicide a few days after I was born,"

"Connor that would mean," Belle said in a hush voice implying his son without saying it.

"I'm going to give you the same chance I give everyone, run," Connor growled as the kid took off followed by their boys.

"Stay here," Belle nodded obeying her mate as she watched him take off after the kid.

Belle sat in shock she had a nephew, Connor had a son, a first born heir. If he chose to claim him then their children wouldnt be high in standing despite her being his true mate. How could her uncle lie to Connor about a child though, Lucinda she knew Connor didn't care about but his child he would.

She didnt know how long she sat there with her emotions ranging from fear to worry but she was startled as Connor knelt before her pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Why do you fear?,"

"I was just thinking if you claim..,"

"I won't be, our children will be the Alpha's they will be the ones in charge when we are gone," Connor declared to Belle.

With a smile on her lips the fear and worry disappeared as Connor stood pulling Belle up before scooping her up bridal style.

"Boys have fun we will see you tomorrow night," Connor barked out as he went back towards their trailer.

As they entered Connor let Belle back down and grinned as he watched her start to slowly strip off her clothes with her back to him.

Knowing he wouldn't want anything against his skin Belle stripped off completely before climbing back into their bed.

"Are you well Belle?,"

"My stomach feels off," Belle replied placing a hand on it as she laid on her side facing him.

"On your back let me hear," Connor said as he stripped off his leather vest and pants and kicked off his boots.

Getting on the bed Connor leaned down and placed a ear against Arabelle's stomach and with a possessive growl looked up into his mate's eyes.

"You bear our pups,"

"Pups?,"

"More then one," Connor grinned as he moved up sitting beside her.

"Two heirs to our lines, it's rare for that to happen,"

"Yes but gives us a strong line to live on," Conner smirked as he looked down at his mates delicious body.

He could't help it rolling over he pinned Belle to the bed licking and biting at her skin as he slid his rock hard cock into his mates hot warm folds. Belle's body arched in pleasure as she felt him fill her completely. She growled as their bodies rocked together the bed banging off the trailer wall as their mating became more animalistic.

Flipping them over Connor let Belle ride him as their growls filled the trailer. The faster they mated the more they changed. Halfway through out Connor was in his full wolf mode the black fur shining in the dark covered in sweat.

Belle had transformed into her wolf as well a beautiful black fur that perfectly matched Connor's.

They lasted all night til the rays of the sun crept over the hill top. Belle laid exhausted atop Connor's chest, both of them back in human form.

"I never knew it could be this way,"

"What do you mean Connor?,"

"I spent so many years killing and gaining a bad reputation and yet I have you a mate that makes me feel better then I have ever felt before. Your my world Belle, and if you tell anyone I was romantic I will be royally pissed,"

"Secret is safe with me, I love you Connor," Belle said snuggling against him.

"I love you too imp," Connor replied kissing the top of her head and settling in to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day Connor left the trailer as the sun dawned over the mountain. He felt that today would be a good day with the kid dead, and the news he was to spread to their boys about the next heirs.

"Connor," came John Tollerman's voice from the top of the hill to the left of the trailor.

"What do you want Tollerman,"

"My niece,"

"Never, she is my mate, beta, and now mother of my pups,"

"She won't stay with you once she learns of your true nature," at that comment Connor gruffed out a loud laugh.

"Damnit John she already knows I ain't never hid a damn thing from her. She entered into this of her own free will, you cant take her away,"

"We'll see afterall you killed your own son,"

"He had it coming, and if he really was my son means you lied for 20 years, and got good at it,"

"Mistake of the family, but he was yours we buried him where he fell if you care,"

"Nope," as Connor said that he noticed the rest of his pack stirring from their sleeps.

"Better go before your next,"

"This isn't over," as Tollerman said that he turned and left the area to avoid being on Conner's list.

Belle stirred in bed and smiled as she remembered the events of last night. Finding out she bore Connor's pups was the happiest moment of her life. She slipped out of their bed and made her way to her bag that sat on the chair in the corner still from the night before.

Pulling open the zipper Belle rumaged around until she found the outfit she wanted to wear for that day. First she slid her arms through the straps and hooked together in the back a blue laced bra, then pulled on a pair of blue laced panties. Reaching back in Belle removed a beautiful sky blue thigh length dress that had a built in corset.

Sliding the dress on Belle went to reach behind her to tie her corset when she felt Connor's manly fingers begin to do it for her.

"Morning love how do you feel,"

"Wonderful my mate knowing i carry our heirs within me,"

"That is the greatest part of my life love, come let us get you back to town so you can open the dinner," smiling at Connor Belle moved packing her belongings back into her bag and slid her boots back onto her feet.

Making their way outside Belle smiled as she said good morning to their boys. Taking her hand in his Connor pulled her close and took her bag slinging it over his shoulder.

It was a quiet but wonderful walk back into town, Connor left Belle at her diner with four of their boys and her new employee, while three of them were sent to make sure the kid was dead, and then the rest joined them at Angel's bar.

"Shit," came a female voice from the back room of the bar.

"Angel you ok?,"

"Oh hey Connor yes I am, by the way thank you for cancelling the arrangement between us meant alot to me,"

"You're welcome with my mate home I thought it only fair, just dont tell anyone im a fair man," Angel laughed at Connor's comment before sliding over a few beers to the guys.

Connor and the guys grabbed the table at the back of the bar where they usually sat, and watched the rest of the patrons slowly trickle into the bar after their work days. The farmers to one side the small business owners to the other.

Connor was surprised that Tollerman had the nerve to show his face in the bar after what he did that morning at his camp. Something wasn't right though he could tell it by Tollerman's face he was up to something.

All of a sudden the door to the bar burst open and Zeke came running in towards him.

"Belle, trouble, injuries, gone," was all Zeke could get out while trying to catch his breath.

Just with the first word out of his mouth Connor was up tossing money on the table and out the door to get to his mate. He prayed nothing serious was wrong especially since she was carrying his pups.

Getting to the diner Connor threw open the door and growled smelling blood and fear in the air.

"What happened,"

"The kid isn't dead we went to check out the 'grave' when we noticed there was no body we ran fast as we could to get here but it was too late all we heard was Belle's screams of fear being smothered as she was taken. When we came in here poor kid here was in such bad shape we had to teach him how to turn to heal,"

"You tryed to protect your beta?,"

"Yes Alpha,"

"You have my gratitude, now let's find her,"

"No...need," the kid replied still having a hard time breathing.

"Why?,"

"He thought I passed out, fooled him, heard him say something to someone else about Tollerman farm,"

"I knew he was hiding something," Connor growled as he stormed out the diner.

The gang met up in the middle of the town, after the boys at the diner locked up for Belle.

"Tonight we make Tollerman pay, it's one thing to lie to me, its a another to go after amy mate," as the boys agreed Connor led the way down the street heading in the direction of the farm he was determined to get his mate back no matter what.


End file.
